


Five+ One

by browney3dgirl6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bobby Nash - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Pre-Relationship, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sad Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Slow Burn, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browney3dgirl6/pseuds/browney3dgirl6
Summary: Five times Eddie calls Buck by his real name and one time Buck calls Eddie by hisor---------------Five times Eddie drives Buck crazy with his real name, and one time Buck gets revenge
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. We Could be the Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from the fact neither of them have called each other by their given names on the show, and I think that's something we'd all like to hear (; so here's this very self-indulgent fic with different scenarios of how I wish or would like this to happen.
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> ***I'll be updating the tags each chapter***

_Buck_

Buck could count the amount of times Eddie had called him by his given name on one hand; it wasn’t something he did often, and there was always an underlying reason behind it.

The first time it happened, Buck had been stunned and completely taken off guard. That was something only Maddie called him because of how they grew up; that was before he became ‘Buck.’ His parents called him by his first name as well, though, that was a different story—a long and complicated one.

When Eddie had first called him by his real name, it hadn’t been only that he’d said it, but the _way_ he had; sad and defeated, his face coated with moisture. Buck had been so thrown off by the whole thing that he’d scrambled out of Eddie’s place without a second glance back.

Eddie had needed him that night; Eddie had needed his best friend and Buck had simply ran out on him, after pushing him too far to begin with.

Buck hadn’t slept at all that night, and things between him and Eddie were off all throughout the next week.

Buck had overstepped while Eddie overreacted; it wasn’t the first time they’d done this and it surely wouldn’t be the last. They were both headstrong, neither wanting to give in to the other; it’s part of what made their bond and friendship so strong.

~

_Eddie_

It was about a week after Shannon passed that Eddie let himself break down for the first time since the hospital. He’d gotten off work early one day, so Christopher was still at school.

_Christopher._

God, every time he saw his son, his heart ached all the more. Chris hadn’t had a mother in _so_ long; he’d just gotten her back and now she was gone—forever.

The last conversation he can remember with Shannon was at a dinner wherein he’d tried to re-propose to her; she had other ideas—divorce papers. Eddie had been both frustrated and hurt. After _all_ he had done for their family—taking care of Chris, letting her back in after so much time had passed—and _this_ was how she repaid him? Even if his heart hadn’t been completely in it, he would’ve gone through with it; he would do anything to protect his family and those he loved.

As those thoughts had raced through his mind, his shell finally cracked, the tears flowing out uncontrollably with maddening sobs.

He can’t remember how long he laid on the floor, letting everything poor out; only the sound of his alarm brining him out of it, letting him know it was time to pick Christopher up from school.

He tried to be brave for his son, keeping his composure together when in his presence while also letting his son know it was _ok_ to be sad; Christopher seemed to do the same in turn for his father, ever the intuitive boy he was.

Work was good; it kept Eddie distracted and gave him something to do other than sitting around in the darkness of his mind. There was also Buck, who kept him on his toes during the day, while entertaining him and Chris in the evenings. It was sweet of him, and Eddie knew Chris needed it, he was just tired of pretending. He didn’t quite have the heart to kick Buck out at night, or brush him off during the days, knowing he meant well. Though, after what happened one night, he wished he would’ve.

~

About two weeks into Bucks charade of ‘cheer Eddie and Chris up’, Eddie had had all he could take.

They’d just come off of a 24hr shift, and all Eddie had wanted was to take a long shower followed by copious hours of sleep. He’d gotten home in time to tuck Chris into bed, which he was grateful for.; he hated going long periods without seeing his son, especially as of late.

The shower had soothed his aching body, washing off the day along with his endless thoughts. Once he’d dried off and put on a pair of sweats, he all but fell onto his bed. As his eyes closed, he heard the clicking of his front door as a key was being inserted and turned until the door opened.

Eddie sighed heavily, rubbing his heavy hands over his eyes. There was only a handful of people who had the key to his place, and he didn’t even have to look to see who it was tonight.

“Eddie?” He heard Buck call out hesitantly.

He padded out of his room and into the living room where Buck stood with one of his killer smiles plastered on. Eddie smiled at him faintly as his insides screamed out in pain.

“Shouldn’t you be at home, in bed?” Eddie asked with a bit of annoyance to his tone. Buck only smiled more, “No way! I have so much adrenaline after long shifts!”

Of course; Buck seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy at all times, always ready to go.

As Buck took off his coat and began to make himself comfortable, Eddie stated, “Well I’m not. I’m in need of some serious sleep.” Buck chuckled, patting the couch next to him, “Come on, I’ll only stay for a minute.”

A minute to Buck felt like an eternity to Eddie. He usually loved when Buck overstayed his welcome, their hands lingering together late into the night, but not now—not tonight.

Sighing, Eddie tried a different approach; “Look Buck, you’ve been over here every night for the last couple of weeks and I _really_ appreciated it, but-” _But I just can’t pretend anymore_. When he couldn’t find the words to continue, Buck offered, “I get it Ed’s. Don’t worry, I don’t mind—really. I know you don’t want to be alone right now.”

Before Eddie could interject, Buck went into full ‘Buck-mode’, going on about one of the rescues they’d made over the last several hours. Buck carried on with his story, clearly lost on his own high, as Eddie made no attempts to appear as though he was listening.

“Oh! And remember when Hen and Chim picked up the guy who-” Eddie cut in politely, “Buck I” It was like Buck didn’t even hear him, continuing on with his story of how Hen and Chimney had saved this guy who’d fallen due to smoke inhalation; the rescue had been amazing really—Eddie just couldn’t hear about it—he didn’t want to listen to anyone at the moment. 

He tried again, “Buck really, I-” _Nothing_. Buck wasn’t even _looking_ at him, completely lost in the moment with his hands out in front of him for emphasis.

The tears were pouring out of Eddie, falling down his cheeks before he felt them. He tried weakly to call out Bucks name a few more times, his fight giving out. As the tears began to soak his face, he cried out in a hoarse voice, “EVAN!”

Buck’s head twisted to meet his immediately, shock playing over his face. Eddie finally broke down then, enunciating every word; “I _want_ to be _alone._ You’re _smothering me_ and I _can’t take it anymore._ I can’t just keep pretending I’m ok for _your_ benefit!”

His face was red, covered in tears; Buck’s had gone white. Buck looked to him, utterly horrified, before turning and sprinting out the door, leaving Eddie alone—just like he’d wanted.

The door had slammed in his absence and it wasn’t until the echo it had created stopped, that Eddie realized Chris was staring at him wide-eyed from the hallway. Eddie all but fell to the floor again, but he knew he had to get himself together one last time for his son.

Chris beckoned to him, “It’s ok to be sad daddy, remember?”

_That_ is what broke Eddie for the third time that week, the second being the look on Bucks face before he’d bolted out the door, just minutes ago.

~

He had difficulty facing Buck the next day, especially when he saw the hurt in those beautiful bule eyes of his. The rest of the week had been off between them; Eddie trying to figure out his grief on his own and Buck too afraid to say or do the wrong thing again.

Everyone on the team noticed as the two of them were generally attached at the hip, trying not to flirt with each other obviously—they both failed miserably.

When Friday turned into Saturday and then Saturday night, Eddie was done sulking; he missed his best friend.

Typing out a message, he wrote: ‘ _Buck can we-’_ He shook his head and tried again, simpler. ‘ _Hey can we_ -’ He puffed out a breath, erasing his words once more. Everything seemed too simple or didn’t hold enough meaning; his words were failing him, again.

Abuela had offered to take Christopher for the night to give Eddie some time to himself, so he decided he’d better make good use of it.

He threw a t-shirt and some jeans on, ruffling his hair back as he looked himself over in the mirror; he looked tired and beaten down. Shrugging, he grabbed his keys and made his way to his truck where he drove on autopilot to his best friend’s house.

He decided to knock, feeling uneasy about using the key Buck had given him; he didn’t want Buck to think he was invading his space. Buck answered on the second knock, looking about as drained as Eddie did. Eddie looked up to meet his blues; Buck pulled his lips together, not saying anything.

“Can I come in?” Buck simply nodded, stepping out of the way so Eddie could enter. They stood in the kitchen awkwardly on opposite sides of the counter. It felt like they were miles away from each other instead of steps apart.

Clearing his throat, Eddie started to speak but got quickly cut off by Buck who said, “I’m an asshole.” He paused before adding, “I should’ve given you your space.” Eddie smiled faintly at him, “You were just trying to cheer me up. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” Buck shrugged absently, something clearly still biting at him. Eddie frowned, “I hate that I said those things to you Buck. I _never_ want you to feel like I don’t want you around.”

Bucks face twitched at the use of his name, and Eddie finally understood.

Tentatively, Eddie approached Buck, placing a hand over his shoulder gently. He waited until he’d gained Bucks eye contact before speaking. “I’m sorry I yelled at you like that. I know-I know your real name has a lot of negative connotation for you.” He paused, then added, “No matter how upset I was, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that.” Buck looked away quickly, but not before Eddie saw the moisture rising in his pools.

Buck hadn’t told him much about his family, but he’d told him enough to know that that name was usually reserved for them, and only accepted from Maddie.

They were silent for a moment, each of them gathering their thoughts. He squeezed Bucks shoulder lightly, and Buck turned back to him. “No um, its ok. It’s-it’s what I needed in that moment. Just surprised me is all.”

Eddie nodded slowly, letting Buck know that he understood and wasn’t going to push the issue further for the time being. They shared a knowing look and Buck brought his hand up to rest it over Eddie’s where it still laid on his shoulder. He tangled their fingers together, Eddie letting him easily. Several minutes passed as they stood there trying to see into one another.

They startled apart when the doorbell rang. Buck chuckled, “Shit, I forgot!”

As he strode to the door, he hollered behind him, “Pizza?” Eddie smiled and went to grab the plates and a couple beers. They sat mostly in silence as they ate and took sips of their drinks, both just grateful for the company.

Out of nowhere, Buck said, “You know I’ll always be there for you and Chris, right?”

The tears that had been threatening him all week finally broke loose; Buck held him closely, rubbing his back soothingly.

He knew that he and Christopher would never be alone with Buck by their side, holding onto them tightly. It was ok to be sad, and it was ok to want to help your best friend; they just had to figure out how to balance the two.

For tonight, Eddie was glad to have his best friend back and some the weeks weight off his shoulders. He knew their conversation was far from over, though he hoped they’d have many more in the future.

~

_Buck_

Buck held Eddie in his arms late into the night, even after the tears had stopped flowing. Neither of them seemed willing to move, both content where they were.

Buck hoped that Eddie would open up more about his feelings in the future, but for tonight, this was enough.

There was still so much that Buck held deep inside; he couldn’t expect Eddie to share all at once while he was hiding secrets of his own. Maybe Buck couldn’t understand losing a wife or a mother, but he could understand losing Eddie and Christopher, and he thought that would hurt just about as much. They were his family, and he would do everything physically possible to keep them safe, as would Eddie for him.

Buck couldn’t count the amount of times Eddie had saved him on one hand; he was always just there. They were always picking each other up when they needed it most.


	2. Flashlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tsunami, Buck struggles and Eddie is there to offer help, even when he shouldn't—when he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song by Hailee Steinfeld, fits this chapter well if you want to give it a listen (: 
> 
> Buck really just needs a hug this chapter!  
> **Tags have been updated**
> 
> Enjoy!

_Buck_

_Another wave was rushing in, each one bigger than the previous. Buck hoisted everyone higher, shielding all of them as best he could. He was their savior; everyone was depending on him, especially Christopher._

_The half-submerged firetruck sinks further as the next wave ripples through. Buck coughs, trying to get the water out of his mouth; his breath hitched as the next wave hits, taking him under._

_When he resurfaces, he only has one thing on his mind—Christopher._

_He shouts as loud as his lungs will allow. “ **Christopher**! **Chris** , **where are you**?!” _

_He begins lapping at the water, lunging at anything yellow or resembling Chris’ features. His hand grasps out at a small body floating towards him, yellow-striped shirt intact. He turns the frame over slowly; when his eyes take in the sight before him, he screams and the sound never stops._

~

His body is drenched in sweat, his skin red and blotchy. His throat stings from all the screaming; all the helpless and unanswered calls. Bucks breathing is erratic and he has to remind himself where he is— _home_ —not trapped under the pier, knee-deep in the tsunami.

He picked his phone up and did the thing he’d been doing almost every night for the last several weeks. 

Eddie answered on the second ring, not even waiting for Buck to ask as he answered, “He’s fine. Chris is safe and so are you.” Buck released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Eddie came over the phone again, “Please Buck, get some sleep.”

He hung up silently and laid there in the darkness. Sleep didn’t find him again, it never did. His mind was restless while his body was rigid, too afraid to move.

Ever since the tsunami, Buck had been having nightmares, almost all of them ending with Christopher dying, or slipping just out of his grip. He’d nearly given Eddie a heart attack the first time he called him in the middle of the night, begging him to check on Christopher. He knew it was only a dream but it felt _so_ real. Eddie had never blamed him, though that didn’t stop the nightmares from coming. Eddie had offered that Buck could call him whenever he needed; Buck knew he hadn’t meant every night, but he just _had_ to know that Chris was ok, safe. If _anything_ had happened to him that day, Buck _never_ would’ve forgiven himself.

There were so many thoughts racing through his head; the accident, his leg breaking, losing his job, the tsunami, and more recently—the lawsuit.

He was so unsure of everything in his life at the moment. The only constant he had was work, and that had been taken away from him; with that came the loss of his family, especially Eddie.

His eyes fluttered shut and the water rose again, threatening him with every wave.

He was always drowning, no one left to pull him out; there was no one left to save him except himself.

~

_Eddie_

Eddie hadn’t slept right in weeks. If it wasn’t Christopher’s screams that woke him, it was Bucks silent ones over the phone. Their nightmares had started almost simultaneously right after the tsunami occurred.

Eddie had been scared, sure, but he was mostly grateful that his son and best friend had come out it it—a lot of peoples loved ones haven’t.

There really was no one Eddie trusted more with his son; he meant that when he told Buck, he just wished Buck could see that. Christopher said Buck saved him; he was his hero, Eddie’s too if he was being honest.

He’d gotten Chris into therapy a couple weeks ago and it seemed to be helping him and Eddie both. Through Christopher’s drawings, Eddie learned the nightmares were more about Shannon dying than the tsunami itself. It was hard for Eddie to process, and it only made him want to protect his son more. Knowing his son’s fears made it easier for Eddie to help him process his emotions, keeping the nightmares at bay; if only he could do the same for Buck.

Buck hadn’t told Eddie much of his nightmares; he only knew Buck was having them because of the nightly calls. The first one had caught Eddie _so_ off guard that he almost drove over to Bucks place to make sure he was ok. The panic in Bucks voice was so _raw_ ; Eddie wanted to do anything to take it away.

When he’d offered that Buck could call whenever he needed reassurance, he hadn’t realized it would turn into a nightly routine. There were some nights, like tonight, where Eddie lay awake, waiting for his phone call to come. They scared him less if he was already awake; no need for them both to wake up in a panic.

Buck never offered any other info, and Eddie didn’t have the heart to drag it out of him. He didn’t get the chance to ask Buck about it in person before the lawsuit went into effect. Technically, he shouldn’t even be answering Bucks calls; no one from the 118 was allowed to have contact with him for the time being. Even though he hated Buck for doing this to them, he couldn’t bare to have him in pain over his nightmares, thus, the nightly calls continued.

Sometimes, after he’d answered Bucks burning question, they would sit on the phone in silence, listening to the steady beats of each other. Eddie was pretty sure it was the only way Buck got any real sleep or peace throughout the day, and who was Eddie to deny him that?

Work wasn’t the same without his best friend by his side; Buck always knew how to lighten the mood or offer Eddie comfort with a little touch or smile his way. Home wasn’t the same either. No Buck coming in the door unannounced, full of laughter as he and Christopher bolted toward each other for hugs right before divining into video games; none of that had happened in weeks. Just as Christopher did, Eddie missed his best friend.

~

He had just gotten off the late shift; 3am was close approaching. Yawning, Eddie hopped up into his truck, ready to head home for some much-needed sleep. Carla was taking care of Christopher tonight, so there wasn’t a need for him to rush home. He gripped his phone tightly in his hands, waiting for the call that was bound to come, the one that came every night.

As another yawn escaped him, he leaned his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes loosely. The next time his eyes opened was to the sound of tapping on his window. Startled, he looked up to see Bobby.

He rolled his window down, meeting the Caps eyes sheepishly. Bobby looked him over, “Go home son, get some sleep.” Eddie nodded nervously, “Yes sir, Cap.” Bobby shook his head, chuckling slightly before moving to his own car.

Letting out a breath, he rubbed over his eyes. His phone lit up to some email notification and his heart suddenly began to beat rapidly. He quickly scrolled through his notifications looking for the missed call that should surely be there. It was nearing on 4:00am now; Buck _always_ called between 2:45am and 3:15am—Eddie had it down to a science.

He called Buck on instinct, his heart beats speeding up with every unanswered ring. Throwing his phone to the passenger seat, Eddie made a swift decision and put his truck into gear.

The drive seemed agonizingly long, Eddie’s worry increasing with every lost minute. Once he parked his truck, he quickly made the steps up to Bucks’, taking out his key when he reached the door. He hesitated for a moment; Buck could be totally fine and he was just overreacting, but, on the off chance he wasn’t—he had to know.

The lock clicked open easily and Eddie pushed the door open slowly, stepping inside cautiously. Agonizing sounds trailed down the stairs as Buck screamed out in torment. Eddie raced up the steps two at a time, his own fear rising with Bucks cries.

Buck was restless, twisting from side to side as he cried out unclear phrases. As Eddie moved closer, his words changed; all Eddie could hear was helpless cries for his son.

Eddie tried rubbing Bucks arm gently as he whispered, “It’s ok Buck, you’re safe, Christopher’s safe.” _Nothing._

Buck thrashed harder, his screams bringing pain to Eddie’s eyes. After a few more attempts at gentleness as to not startle Buck more, Eddie gave up, trying a different approach. He used his entire body weight to sit over Buck, pressing his palms to Bucks shoulders as he tried to shout over him; “Buck! Buck! Wake up! _Buck_!”

When that didn’t seem to work either, Eddie became desperate, his own distress starting to show. He began to shake Buck vigorously, “Buck, Buck, _please wake up_!” Still, Buck continued to scream, thrashing his body like he was being tossed back and forth.

Eddie’s voice came out concerned, almost a desperate plea, “Buck! Buck! **_EVAN_**!”

Bucks blues flew open as he gasped for air, his head knocking into Eddie’s harshly as he sat bolt upright. Neither of them noticed; Buck too taken back by what was happening and Eddie too shaken up to notice or care—he was just grateful Buck was finally out of his nightmare.

Buck was breathless as he reached up to rub over Eddie’s cheek. “You’re here. Are-are you real?” Eddie smiled down to him softly, bringing his own hand down to brush over Bucks temple, wiping away some of the moisture that had pooled there. “Yes, I’m real. No more nightmare ok? You’re _safe_.” Eddie sat back a little, still sitting on top of Buck as he asked, “Is this, how it is every night?”

His best friend blinked his eyes back open slowly, not meeting Eddie’s gaze. “Never that bad. I thought…it felt like I was trapped.” Eddie nodded slowly, “Buck, you _need_ to talk to someone.” The fight had clearly gone out of Buck as he shook his head slightly in agreement.

The sheets were soaked as was Buck. Eddie looked down to him, “Come on, how about you take a shower while I change the sheets?” It wasn’t really a question and they both knew it. Without a word, Buck moved out from under Eddie, making his way downstairs quickly, embarrassment evident on his face.

Eddie sighed out of sadness, and slight relief as he pulled the sheets back off the bed, tossing them in the wash before taking a new set out of the cabinet. By the time Buck was out of the shower, Eddie had remade his bed and brewed them each a cup of tea. He handed a cup to Buck as he entered the kitchen. They sipped in silence for a bit; Buck still looked shaken.

Buck questioned, “How’d-how’d you know?” Eddie shrugged absently, “You always call at the same time. When you didn’t, I knew something was wrong.” Buck nodded, “Yea,” adding, “I’m sorry Eddie, I shouldn’t put all that-this on you.’ Eddie didn’t mean for his next words to come out bitter; “Yea well, you should be.”

The air in the room turned from neutral to heavy in that instinct, Buck looking to Eddie stricken. Eddie came out with the rest, “Buck I’m not even supposed to be here right now. I’m not even allowed to _talk_ to you!” His vision was blurring as tears began to prick at his eyes. “ _Dammit!”_

Eddie’s frustration was clear and Buck flinched slightly when he moved towards him. “I can’t even check on my _best friend_ because of this stupid lawsuit!”

He took Bucks hands tentatively, leaning in until their foreheads met. Buck breathed a sigh of relief, squeezing Eddie’s fingers as if they were his lifeline. “I’m sorry Ed’s, I never meant-I-I don’t know what I was thinking.”

They breathed into each other and Eddie unlinked their fingers to wrap around Bucks waist, pulling him in closely. They silently acknowledged they couldn’t fix everything in one night.

Eddie pulled away, taking Bucks hand as he guided him back upstairs to bed. He tucked Buck in steadily, his hands lingering at Bucks sides. His blue eyes looked up to meet Eddie’s as he shyly asked, “Will you-can you, stay with me?” Eddie gripped his hand, while softly whispering, “I’m not going anywhere, lawsuit or not.”

It gained him a small smile from his sad Buck, but it was enough. He moved behind Buck, pulling him closely to his chest. Buck whispered, “I think it was ok to use this time.” Eddie pulled his brows together as Buck turned to meet him. Buck looked him over closely, “I don’t think I would’ve woken up if you hadn’t used my real name.”

Eddie didn’t know why he kept doing that, only that it seemed to get his point across both times he’d used it. He smiled brightly, “You mean, Buck?” Buck gave his award-winning smile and Eddie calmed slightly. He knew Buck would talk to him when he was ready, just as Eddie had done when he was struggling with Shannon’s death. Their honest conversations always brought them closer together; closer to the fears they were too afraid to face alone.

They were drawn to each other; no nightmares or silly filed papers could keep them apart.

~

_Buck_

He gripped onto Eddie tighter, afraid he would disappear without a warning. Their body heat warmed Buck wholly, his insides relaxing into the touch.

He still didn’t know how Eddie had known to come; he was just thankful he had. This nightmare had been worse than any of them put together. The waves kept coming, one after the other, destined to consume him. He’d had to watch them take Christopher over and over, each one increasing his panic. His throat ached from the screams that had left him breathless.

The last time Eddie had called him by his real name, Buck had been stunned. This time felt different though; it was the only thing Buck could remember clearly from his nightmare. In his dream, he was at the medical unit when Eddie came into view, not knowing anything about Chris being missing. As Christopher was placed in Eddie’s arms, Buck collapsed to the ground. When he’d looked up, Eddie was in front of him, shaking him firmly as he cried out Bucks name. It wasn’t until Eddie sobbed out his given name that Buck comprehended what was happening; he was safe—the nightmare was over.

He knew he had to talk to someone, and he desperately wanted it to be Eddie, but he knew it couldn’t be—for several reasons; he needed to work his own shit out before dumping it onto his best friend.

He pushed back into Eddie, moving impossibly closer. As he drifted off, his savior kept the waves at bay, never letting them pull him under. Buck was safe, and he always would be, wrapped tightly in Eddie’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up this weekend 💙
> 
> Come yell with me on Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 💙
> 
> I have all the chapters written and will post as I edit them (:
> 
> Find me onTumblr!


End file.
